My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected, Vol. 3
Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Volume 3 is the third official volume of Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru light novel series. Volume 3 is roughly adapted into Episode 6 of season 1. Volume 3 continues 1 week after the conclusion of Volume 2. Chapters 3, 5, Bonus track, and half of Chapters 4-5 are EXCLUDED from Episode 6. Episode 6 covers most of Volume 3. Synopsis When you're always alone, avoiding someone shouldn't be this difficult. The path of the loner is well-worn territory for Hachiman Hikigaya-no friends and nothing to lose. Sure he's had more social contact than usual thanks to the Service Club, but the recent awkwardness between him and Yui Yuigahama is nothing new. Their relationship is just back to square one, the way it should be... except that Yukino Yukinoshita is determined to celebrate her approaching birthday and Miss Hiratsuka has issued an ultimatum that they fill the empty spot in the club by Monday. With little practice shopping for girls or connecting weith other people, Hachiman has his work cut out for him. Summary * Shizuka expands the Battle Royale. * Hachiman, Saika, and Yoshiteru go to the arcade. * Hachiman and Yukino go shopping for Yui's birthday presents. * Haruno is introduced. * Yoshiteru's UG club request. * Hachiman and Yui's "friendship" is repaired. * Volume 3 Drama CD is transcribed as a Bonus Track. ** Yui's birthday party. Chapters The chapter guide is meant as a light timeline (under 4000 words) of events for reference and/or comparison to the anime. If you are looking for any extreme detail, please use the ISBN #'s to purchase the full volumes. Prologue The prologue is a new version of Yoshiteru Zaimokuza's light novel "Twin Tails". Chapter 1 - "This is how Shizuka Hiratsuka kicks off a new competition". Hachiman is sitting at home criticizing Zaimokuza's latest novel draft and eating breakfast with his sister Komachi. While chatting during breakfast, Komachi points out that Hachiman has been acting funny the last few days. At school, Hachiman runs into Yui. They awkwardly say "hello" and go their own ways. Hachiman considers their relationship "reset" and is pleased with the outcome. However, after school Hachiman notices Yui lingering around him. He decides to leave quickly and heads to the Service Club. When Hachiman enters the Service Club he finds Yukino sitting in her usual spot, but unusually reading a fashion magazine. Yukino was disappointed it was just Hachiman, and expressed her hope Yui would return. She mentioned Yui had texted excuses for her absence the last few days but had heard nothing today. As Yukino wonders aloud if Yui will ever come back she comes to the conclusion that Hachiman must have done something to scare Yui away. With pressure from Yukino, Hachiman admits they are at "cross-purposes". They are interrupted by Shizuka Hiratsuka entering the room. Shizuka is surprised to see Yui is still absent. She explains she's there to tell them about the new rules for the "battle-royale". She mentions it is now a 3-way brawl, but before the new rules can work, they need to recruit another person. Shizuka threatens Hachiman and Yukino to find another member by Monday. After Shizuka leaves, they brainstorm ideas of who to recruit. Hachiman considers Totsuka, but Yukino says she wants to get Yui back. Yukino mentions she has grown fond of Yui and blushes. Hachiman is very surprised to hear Yukino say that and stares at her in shock. Yukino mentions he looks funny before saying "see you", and walking away. Chapter 2 - "Saika Totsuka's youth romantic comedy is right, as I expected". Hachiman is alone in the parking lot after Shizuka and Yukino leave. He is thinking about how to approach Yui when Totsuka calls out to him. Totsuka explains he has tennis lessons at night and asks Hachiman if he wants to hang out beforehand. Hachiman happily accepts the invitation. As they head toward the nearby metro station they discuss what they should do. Torn between karaoke or the arcade, Hachiman decides on the Mu Continent (Big Mu in fan translation) because it has both. When they arrive Hachiman is immediately off-put by the noise and people, Totsuka however, is amazed. They head to the video game section and Totsuka notices Zaimokuza playing on a machine and tries to avoid him, but it was too late. When Zaimokuza joins them he begins to inform them of arcade etiquette and offers to show the two of them around. Totsuka mentions he wants to try the "purikura" (photo-booth). Zaimokuza says its off limits except for girls or couples, but since he is a regular he can get them in anyway. The arcade attendant shoos Zaimokuza away, but allows Hachiman and Saika through (because of Saika's feminine appearance). Hachiman and Totsuka begin to take pictures in the booth, when they go to choose ones to print they notice a large spectre in the frame. The large shape turns out to be Zaimokuza, who reappears saying he snuck in to ruin their photos. Totsuka is happy with the photos anyway and cuts some out for everyone. Totsuka slips one photo into Hachiman's hand that was taken before Zaimokuza snuck into the booth. Totsuka then says he has to go to his tennis lesson and is happy Hachiman is feeling better. he reveals he wanted to cheer Hachiman up because he also noticed Hachiman was acting funny. After Totsuka leaves, Hachiman begins to argue with Zaimokuza, but they are noticed by the arcade staff. Hachiman is able to leave peacefully while Zaimokuza is being captured by the staff. As Hachiman leaves, he acknowledges that he hasn't been acting normal. Hachiman slips the photo of himself and Totsuka into his wallet.The entirety of Chapter 2 is omitted from the anime. Chapter 3 - "Yukino Yukinoshita really does love cats". Hachiman is reading the Saturday morning paper when he notices a flyer for the "Tokyo Cat and Dog Show". He quickly shows Komachi, who joins in his excitement. Just then their mother crawls out of her room and tells them they are being too noisy for the morning. She approves of their plan to go to the show. Komachi even finagles travel and food money for their day. It's only a fifteen-minute bus ride for Hachiman and Komachi to reach the Makuhari Messe, where the "Tokyo Cat and Dog Show" is being held. Hachiman explains that it's held in Chiba, even though Tokyo is in the name. He also mentions that he and Komachi have gone every year since they were kids. Hachiman further explains that its not just cats and dogs, other exotic animals are at the show. As they arrive, Komachi is excited to see penguins wandering around. They proceed through the bird area. As impressive as the colours of the birds are, Hachiman immediately notices a streak of black hair bound in pigtails. Komachi notices it as well and asks, "Is that Yukino"? Hachiman observes Yukino and concludes that due to her behaviour, she is lost. Hachiman calls out to her. Yukino comes and admits that she is lost. Komachi invites Yukino to explore with them as it would be more fun than being with just Hachiman. Yukino joins them as they further explore the bird area. After the bird area Komachi gets distracted by the small mammals. She urges Hachiman and Yukino to go on ahead and see the cats. At the mention of cats Yukino agrees they can leave Komachi behind to get there quicker. Before the cat area however, is the dog area. When Yukino sees the sign she falters. She admits she is uncomfortable around dogs and Hachiman teases her. Yukino then asks Hachiman if he's a "dog person" or "cat person". Hachiman states he is neither. Yukino thought he would have been a "dog person". Yukino proceeds to use Hachiman as a human shield until near the end of the dog area. She points out a dog groomers stall as a miniature dachshund comes racing out of it and right towards them. Hachiman nabs the dog as it's owner makes herself known, Yui Yuigahama, the dog is Sable. Yui is nervous and confused about meeting the two of them. She notes that its unusual to see them out together. Hachiman thinks she is misunderstanding the situation. As Yui tries to leave, Yukino asks her to be at club on Monday so she can talk about "us". After Yui leaves, Yukino asks Hachiman about the 18th of June. She believes it is Yui's birthday and wants to do something for her. Before Hachiman can say anything Yukino awkwardly asks him, "would you go out with me?"Only this paragraph from chapter 3 was adapted into the anime. Episode 6. The order was changed slightly, they will still meet Haruno, albeit at a later time.In the anime both the Tokyo cats and dogs show/meeting Yui, and the weekend shopping trip/meeting Haruno are mashed into one event. Chapter 4 - "Komachi Hikigaya is shrewdly scheming". Sunday, the next day, Hachiman is waiting for Yukino at their rendezvous point. Hachiman is still bewildered about Yukino's request. He reveals it was actually about getting Yui a birthday present and Yukino just wanted Komachi's advice for picking one out. The three of them head off to Tokyo Bay LaLaport mall. At the mall Yukino is looking at a map. To maximize their search efficiency Hachiman and Yukino divide the mall into sections. Komachi nixes the idea. Komachi proposes they stay as a group and follow her advice to find a present for Yui. They set off on their search, after a while Hachiman realizes Komachi has disappeared. Hachiman sees Yukino purchasing a "Ginnie the Grue (Pan-San)" stuffed toy and decides to call Komachi, who doesn't answer. Hachiman and Yukino finally reach the women's section of the mall and Komachi is nowhere to be found. Hachiman calls her only to hear that she wants to do some shopping and will be gone for 5 hours. Yukino and Hachiman decide to continue without her. Hachiman follows Yukino into a clothing store but is quickly surrounded by staff who think he is a conspicuous lurker. Yukino rescues him by pulling him out of the store by his hand. Yukino wants Hachiman's advice on Yui's gift, but he is deemed too suspicious to be left alone. Yukino suggests that Hachiman act as her boyfriend for today only, so he seems less out of place. Hachiman accepts the idea because he thinks they would never, ever, actually date. Yukino's "plan" is working, but Yukino is having a difficult time selecting a gift for Yui. Hachiman suggests they should just choose something practical for Yui. They head to a kitchenware store and Yukino disappears inside. Hachiman finds her wearing a black, cat themed apron and compliments her look. Yukino then chooses a pink apron for Yui and purchases the black one as well, to Hachimans surprise. Hachiman proceeds to buy Yui a gift from the pet store and then decides it was time to leave. On the way out Yukino notices a Ginnie The Grue (Pan San) plushy in an arcade crane game. After numerous attempts Yukino is unsuccessful at getting the toy. Hachiman asks the attendant to give it to him. Hachiman convinces Yukino to take it and is surprised at how much she likes it. She begins fervently explaining she likes Grue/Pansan. She mentions she received an original copy for her birthday when she was little, and has tremendous knowledge of the origins of the story. Hachiman compares her enthusiasm to his when talking about manga. They are interrupted by a stunningly beautiful woman. Yukino mentions it's her sister, Haruno Yukinoshita. Haruno accuses the two of being on a date, which Yukino denies. Haruno continues to tease and put pressure on Hachiman until she gets bored. She offers to have tea with him so she can get to know him better and then leaves. When they are alone again, Yukino explains that everyone thinks her sister is amazing, Hachiman says Yukino is the same, but without the fake shell. Yukino is amazed because Hachiman saw through Haruno's fake personality. They continue to the train station and say their goodbye's. Hachiman watches Yukino walk away until she is out of sight. Chapter 5 - "Despite it all, Yoshiteru Zaimokuza wails alone in the wasteland". After school on Monday, Hachiman slowly packs up his things and heads to the Service Club. He finds Yui nervously pacing outside the room. Hachiman urges the reluctant Yui into the clubroom for their meeting with Yukino. They enter the clubroom. Yukino and Yui begin to talk about their "future". Hachiman notes they seem to be talking about different things. Before anything is resolved, Zaimokuza enters complaining about being bullied. He has come with a request about the UG club (United Gamers, new club, recently started according to Yukino). He was being bullied by a member from the club. They agreed to settle their differences with a game, Zaimokuza wants them to cancel the game, or fix it so that he will win for sure. Hachiman declines his request, so Zaimokuza shifts his anger to the Service Club. This provokes Yukino into accepting his request, much to Hachiman's terror. Hachiman, Yukino, Yui, and Zaimokuza find themselves at the UG Club door. Yui is still confused about their awkward situation and quickly asks Hachiman if he has a girlfriend. She says her thoughts about seeing him and Yukino at the Tokyo Cat and Dog show. Yukino and Hachiman sternly deny that the two of them would ever date, which cheers Yui up immensely. After this conversation they enter the UG Club and find the two UGC members at the back of the room. The UGC members agree to play a game to settle the dispute, but only if they get to choose the game. They settle on Double Millionaire (Double Daifugo). Hatano explains the rules and the teams are decided, UGC, Yui-Yukino , and Hachiman-Zaimokuza. The game begins. The UG Club doesn't seem to mind losing the first round, and then they create a new rule. They are playing "strip-millionaire" and the losers must take off an article of clothing, which they then demonstrate. Yui and Hachiman protest, but Yukino is oddly competitive and sees no issue. The Game resumes, Hachiman notices Zaimokuza playing into the UG Clubs hands, as if he wants to see the girls strip. Seeing this, Hachiman deliberately loses the next 3 rounds. As the "last round" is playing out Hachiman is determined to not lose (strip naked) and keep the girls clothed. The UG Club loses this round. After losing their second match and not seeing any of the girls strip the UG club concedes defeat and apologizes to Zaimokuza. Out in the hall, Yukino believes they've just wasted a lot of time, but Yui enjoyed herself. Hachiman notes that everyone is getting along again as they head back to the Service Club.The game of Strip-Millionaire/Daifugo is not adapted into the anime. Chapter 6 - "Finally, his and her beginning ends". When they return to the Service Club, Yukino reveals the plan to celebrate Yui's birthday. After the UG Club battle they have run out of time for a party in the clubroom. Yui insists they could go out and celebrate, she would even plan it herself. Yukino mentions they have gifts and Hachiman gives Yui the present he bought. Hachiman then tries to clear their relationship properly. Yui says she doesn't want their relationship to end. Yukino helps them get over their awkward situation and tells them to start fresh. Yukino leaves to tell Shizuka that they have recruited another member. After Yukino leaves, Yui opens Hachimans gift. It's a dog collar she mistakenly believes is a fashionable piece of neck-wear. When Hachiman explains what it really is she becomes playfully upset and thanks him. Hachiman now alone, looks at Yukino's usual spot and thinks that while he and Yui got closer, the distance between Yukino and himself is unchanged. As if an invisible wall divided the space between them. Bonus Track - "Like, This Sort of Birthday Song". This is a novelization of the Volume 3 Drama CD included in the limited edition Japanese release. The entire audio CD excluding the song/lyrics are transcribed.''There is a translated note in the English edition that says almost the same thing. Except it references and recommends that you listen to the CD. Obviously the the ENG edition did not come with one and the CD would be in Japanese. ''It is from many different characters POV's. This takes place immediately after Volume 3. Hachiman: It opens with a monologue from Hachiman talking about birthdays. He dislikes them and remembers his mother once got his name spelled wrong on a cake. He believes birthdays should be celebrated in solitude and spending it with your friends is wrong, but the desire to celebrate another person is not wrong. Shizuka: '''The second part is from Shizuka's point of view. She runs into Yui in the hallway. Yui explains that Yukino is throwing her a birthday party and then invites her to the party. Shizuka declines saying she has something else to do. '''Hachiman: Hachiman and Yukino are discussing the Service Club and friendship when Yui barges in. Hachiman was in the middle of explaining how even though he has no friends, he is a desirable husband/male. Both of the girls then point out his flaws and deduct "points" as he desperately tries to add some. They leave the clubroom and plan to meet Komachi on the way to karaoke. The three are having fun chatting when Zaimokuza rudely interrupts, begging them to read his newest rough novel draft. Zaimokuza finds out that it's Yui's birthday and they are leaving him behind to go to karaoke. Zaimokuza follows them hinting he wants to tag along. Hachiman and Yukino are reluctant, but ultimately Yui invites him to her party. As the four of them leave for the station, Hachiman notices Totsuka and rushes over to invite him along. On the way, Totsuka tells Hachiman he was coming to give Yui a present anyway, but is happy he was invited along. They make it to karaoke and find Komachi there waiting. Hachiman and Yui go to check in at Komachi's suggestion, but Zaimokuza tags along. Komachi: Komachi watches Hachiman and Yui walk away. She acknowledges Yui's effort with her brother. Yukino then comes over and thanks Komachi for her help in getting Yui a gift. She also sympathizes with her about Hachiman. Hachiman: As Hachiman watches Yui check in with the clerk, Zaimokuza asks about Komachi, clearly interested in her. Hachiman angrily denies Zaimokuza's requests about her age and hobbies. Everyone gathers in the karaoke room. Totsuka leads a toast for Yui, then everyone awkwardly falls quiet. Zaimokuza and Hachiman mention they don't know what to do at a party as they've never been to one. They argue over who is the "better loner" when Yukino chimes in that she has been invited to many but never accepts, so she wins. Yui doesn't mind the gloomy atmosphere, she explains that no one has thrown her a party before, so she is happy anyway. Komachi and Yui try and fix the mood while Totsuka decides they should cut the cake. Totsuka offers to cut it with Hachiman. Yui interjects and tries to get Hachiman to cut it with her, this turns into a roundtable argument of who gets to cut the cake. It ends up being Yui and Yukino who cut the cake. As Yukino cuts the cake the party starts talking about blood type-stereotypes, nature vs nurture, and Hachiman's attitude. Yukino questions his parents methods and Komachi invites her over to meet them. She declines but Yui wants to meet them, but backs down when she remembers Kamakura (Yui is afraid of/dislikes cats). Totsuka mentions he would like to see Kamakura again. Hachiman hears Yukino bashfully asking to see Kamakura as well. Everyone begins to give Yui her gifts. Yukino, Totsuka, Komachi give her presents. Hachiman already gave his, and Zaimokuza doesn't have one. Zaimokuza decides to give her a music CD but Hachiman believes this is a bad idea. He tells a story about his "friend (himself)", who gave a girl a personal CD for her birthday. Only to be made fun of and hear it played on the schools intercom the next day.Omitted from the anime, and the 3rd girl Hachiman reveals he had a crush on. (1 - 8th grade class rep, 2 - Kaori, 3 - Yamashita/Band girl). The bullying was so bad, Komachi even had to pretend she didn't know who Hachiman was (They went to the same middle school). Yui thanks everyone for the party, saying its the best one shes had including the ones her parents threw for her. The conversation shifts from parents, to how they were named, to nicknames. Hachiman decides to get a refill and takes everyone's drink orders as well. As he's refilling drinks, he notices an extremely loud "party" in the room next to their own. He decides to ask them to keep it down and to stop knocking on the walls. There's no answer when he knocks, so he peeks into the room to find Shizuka Hiratsuka alone. He panics and closes the door, deciding not to mention it to anybody. He's waiting by the drink station when he sees Shizuka exit her room and notice him. She awkwardly starts a conversation, but mentions that its good to see him out socially for Yui's party. Hachiman invites her to say "hi", but she declines (because of what she said to Yui earlier). Hachiman returns with the drinks and finds Yui trying to convince Yukino to sing a duet with her. She says no at first, but changes her mind when Hachiman uses reverse psychology and questions her singing capability. Komachi and Totsuka decide to sing next, with Hachiman and Zaimokuza last. At this point in the CD, Yui and Yukino sing "Bright Generation" from the Volume 3 Drama CD. The lyrics were not included in the novelization. Hachiman reflects that his youth romantic comedy is wrong because he doesn't fit in at birthdays, nicknames are usually used to mock him, and when he does karaoke his duets end up being with guys. Everyone is leaving together. Yui, Yukino, and Komachi agree to go to karaoke again sometime. Yui notices Shizuka come out of the building behind them. Yui thinks Shizuka's "something to do" did not go well, and Yukino guesses it was a matchmaking event. Shizuka tears up and runs away shouting "I want to get married," as the group looks at her in shock/pity. Volume 7.5 Drama CD contains extra dialogue after the party. It is included in Volume 7.5 as a "bonus track" chapter. Characters * Hachiman Hikigaya - The main character. High school second-year. Twisted personality. * Yukino Yukinoshita - Captain of the Service Club. Perfectionist. * Yui Yuigahama - Hachiman's classmate. Tends to worry about what other people think. * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza - Nerd. Dreams of becoming a light-novel author. * Saika Totsuka - Tennis club. Extremely cute. A boy, though. * Shizuka Hiratsuka - Japanese teacher. Guidance counselor. Single. * Komachi Hikigaya - Hachiman's little sister. In middle school. * Kamakura - The Hikigaya family cat. * Sablé - The Yuigahama family dog. Characters not in glossary * Shin - An old classmate and "friend" of Hachiman's. * Takatsu - An old classmate and "friend" of Hachiman's. Gave Hachiman corn as a gift. * Haruno Yukinoshita - A stunning beauty. Yukino Yukinoshita's older sister. * Hatano - UG Club member. First Year. Bullied Zaimokuza. * Sagami (not Minami) - UG Club member. First Year. * Yamashita (coincidentally the name of a girl who bullied Yukino in her middle school) - One of Hachiman's middle school crushes. School Band Member. * Ash - One of Yoshiteru's "Arcanabros". Differences, Omissions, and References While not everything in the light novel can be adapted into the anime, most of it is. The order of events is even changed in places. Some key differences, and large omissions will be listed here. Trivia * The limited edition of this volume was released with a drama CD bonus, titled Tatoeba Konna Birthday Song (たとえばこんなバースデーソング, "Birthday Song for you"). Gallery Volume 3-1.jpg Volume 3-2.jpg Volume 3-3.jpg Volume 3-4.jpg Volume 3-5.jpg Volume 3-6.jpg Volume 3-7.jpg Volume 3-8.jpg Volume 3-9.jpg Volume 3-10.jpg Category:Light Novels